The future
by Ironfist101
Summary: A girl suddenly appears in Deaths room, with an important message from the future! SoulXMaka!
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

**summary: A girl suddenly appears in Deaths room, with an important message from the future! SoulXMaka!**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Death was drinking a nice cup of tea, when suddenly, he felt a presence with him. He turned to see a girl he had never see before, with a piece of paper in her hand. She was tall, with long white hair that came to her stomach, mint green eyes, and she wore a smile that he recognized.

"Oh. Hello. May I help you?" He asked the strange girl. Her smile grew as she stepped forward, and sat next to him. She gave him the piece of paper, and he realized, this was a letter! Just not in an envelope. He unfolded it, while grabbing his reading glasses under his cloak-thing. He was shock at the first sentence.

_Hello, I'm Ava, and I'm here from the future._

He looked at the girl, who just smiled, and motioning with her hand to continue. And for some reason he did.

_I know this is weird, and doesn't make sense, but it's _

_important. My mother and father are students in your school._

_They are in terrible danger. Someone, named Namika, came from_

_the future, to kill my parents, I came to stop him. My dad will _

_become one of your death scythes, and that's the reason that_

_madman is going to kill him, and my mom. You don't have to believe me, _

_all I ask is to __stop this man by myself, and to go to school with my_

_parents to protect them. Please._

It was that 'Please' that got him. The way it was written, seemed so sad. So he cheerfully said, "Why not? It's not like you'd endanger anyone. Are you a weapon or a meinster?"

The girl opened her mouth, but no words would form, and her eyes grew sad. She grabbed the letter, and with a pen she had in her pocket, wrote something. When she turned it toward him again, he felt his heart sadden.

_I can't speak, that man took it away, with the same_

_magic he used to get here. He said it was permanent._

Death nodded, then called Maka and Soul up, while he made Ava some tea, and some paper and a pen, so that Ava could explain everything to him.

* * *

**Few hours earlier... At Maka and Soul's apartment.**

This Sunday started out normal for Soul, he got up, got dressed, made breakfast, argued with Maka about something stupid, he didn't remember, then went into his room. Paper and trash littered his floor, so much so he started cleaning it up. He was so bored.

Blaire was at work, Black Star* and Tsubaki were on a mission and wouldn't be back until Wensday, and Kid, Liz and Patty have been annoying the crap out of him recently, so they were off his list. The only one left was Maka, who was probably mad with him still about whatever they were arguing about.

'I should apologize. So uncool.' Soul thought as he walked to the living room, after he was done cleaning. He was surprised to see Maka wasn't there, 'Maybe she's in her room?' He made a bee line for it.

Again, he was surprised to see the door wide open, and no Maka in sight. 'Where did she go?' He thought, as something fell from her bookcase. Hurriedly, he picked it up. 'Weird.' He thought, as he looked at the bookcase, then to the object in his hands.

It was a book. A thick notebook to be precise, with _Dream _in the front. 'Was this... A diary?'

Soul smiled, as he thought about it, 'She really is a girl.' He thought as he tried to put it back onto the shelf, but it fell again. Only this time, it opened. He wasn't going to read it, because that was 'uncool', until he saw his name. "Huh?" He whispered, curious.

'She wrote about me? In her diary?' He scanned the page and with the first couple of words he realized, this wasn't a diary. It was a dream journal. He continued to read, with a worried expression.

**_I had that dream again_, **she wrote**, _Its so weird, this is the fifth time this week. I'm in a room, a white room. Well, the ceiling was, I was on my back, and I couldn't get up. I hear crazed laughter, and I'm in pain, though not really, but I thought I was. Its a man, by the voice, then I hear a girl scream, and sounds of fighting. Then, I feel something wet, and I look beside me, and there's a girl that looks like Soul, but she has green eyes like mine and dead. I start panicking, and I sit up, scooting away from the girl as fast as I could, trying to find Soul. I kept thinking, 'Where is he? Why isn't he here?' Then a loud SNAP! makes me look over, at a man I couldn't see. And in his hands, was a scythe, broken in half, and I realize. It was Soul. It scared me so bad I woke up sobbing, thank goodness Soul's a heavy sleeper. I'm going to the library to see if the dream means anything. Hopefully, it doesn't._**

By the time Soul was done reading, he was trembling. 'No wonder she seemed tired lately! Why she seemed so crabby this morning! And 'Thank goodness, Soul's a heavy sleeper'! I'm her weapon, her PARTNER! I would like to know if something is bothering her! Didn't she trust me?!'

But now that he thought about it, she doesn't trust guys well. Because of her stupid father. Soul sighed, and set the book back. As he made his away to the living room again, an urgent knocking came from the door.

He made his way to it, as the knocking continued, "Ok, ok. Cut it out!" he opened the door, and immediately regretted it. It was Spirit, Maka's dad. Good thing she wasn't here, or there would be a lot of screaming and book throwing by now. "What do you want?" he asked, already exhausted. "Death has called for both you and Maka. I saw her earlier, so she's probably halfway there by now." He was taken aback by his unusual seriousness. "Is it urgent?" He asked.

Spirit only nodded, then turned to leave, "You better leave immediately, I don't want my sweet little girl walking the whole way by herself." And he left.

Then, as soon as he had shoes on, and his keys, he hopped onto his motorcycle, and left as well.

* * *

**(A/N: a little short, but it only the first one! R&R! XD!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: I, sadly, do NOT own Soul Eater.**

**summary: ****A girl suddenly appears in Deaths room, with an important message from the future! SoulXMaka!**

* * *

**Maka P.O.V**

I stomped up the steps of the DWMA, I was still mad at Soul. The idiot left the milk out all night! And the leftovers from dinner, AND he and Black Star destroyed one of my favorite book, that I found behind the couch, in SHREDS! And had the nerve to tell me it wasn't him!

'_UGGGGH! He's a total idiot_!' I slowed my steps, as I walked in. Then I thought about it, '_Soul is an idiot, but not that stupid. And I remember putting away the leftovers last night...' _Then, it hit me.

Blaire.

'_I'm so stupid! Why didn't I think of her in the first place_!?'

I sighed. '_I have to apologize to Soul. Man_!'

As I walked up the staires to Deaths Room, my thoughts drifted to more...unpleasant things. Like my repeating nightmare. '_What does it mean, if anything? Was it just a dream? But it felt so real.' _I shuddered at the memory.

"Good morning, Maka." Stein said behind me, making me jump.

"Good morning, professor Stein. Why are you here on a sunday?" I asked. "Research." Is all he told me, as he entered a room with the words "**_UNAUTHORIZED PERSONAL NOT _****_PERMITTED_**", on a sign on the door. My sweat dropped as I imagined what he was researching and whatever it was, I hoped it wasn't alive, and if it was poor thing.

Rushing to Deaths Room, quickly forgetting Stein, I open the heavy doors, that revealed a cute, and familiar girl I had never seen before, I think, sitting next to Death. "Huh?"

**(A/N: sorry I took so long to update! J**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: should I have owned Soul Eater, everyone would be with somebody as soon as it started, so... That means I don't own it or its characters! Enjoy! (Even though I'm dying inside.)**

Death P.O.V

Maka's voice echoed, "Huh?" As she stared at Ava, who acted shy, though I could tell all she wanted to do was run up and..., but she controlled herself, staying behind me. '_Good girl.' _

"Maka! How ya doing?! Where's Soul?" I asked, pausing before I went on with their assignment. Maka smiled a sweet smile, "Oh, he's just running late, I came ahead of him." I pinched my chin, "Hmm... Well then, we'll just," then the doors swung open a second time, as Soul Eater Evans entered the Death Room, A.K.A: My room.

He was breathing hard, as if he ran all the way here. He walked next to Maka, took a deep breath, then smiled his toothy grin, "What up?"

"Hey, hey, the two are here now! Let's get this party started!" I yell, feeling Ava giggle behind me.

Then, I went straight down to business, "Today's mission is a little different, as in it's personal." I pull Ava from behind me, she shot me a look that said, '_Traitor_.' I ignored her, "This is my niece, Ava. A kishin she had been hunting wound up here, he's extremely dangerous."

"How dangerous?" Maka asked.

"Like the magical kind. This kishin is a creature of magic, like a witch, only it's not."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. That doesn't make sense, and why are you speaking?! It was **_her_** mission, why isn't she explaining?!"

Ava winced, so I patted her head, an act of comfort, that didn't seem to work. "The reason she is not speaking, Soul, is that she's mute." Both Maka, and Soul's eyes widened from this news. Soul stuttered, "I-I-I'm s-so sorry, I didn't know..." Ava held up her hand, shaking her head, signaling it was alright. "And this particular kishin studied Madness magic, like medusa, though he is not a witch. He never made a blood pact, by the looks of it."

Maka, then, spoke, "So we track this kishin...?" Ava's eyes widened this time, as she frantically shook her head, both looked at me for an explanation, "This kishin is way too dangerous for you, Ava will kill it, all you need to do is let her stay at your house until then."

Maka and Soul's sweat dropped, for this was not what they were expecting. Ava walked over to the table, where paper and makers were at. She scribbled something on it, then turned it toward us, '_You can have the soul. I just want to kill it_.' Brilliant, Ava had finally came out of her shell, as she looked at us with the murderous intent she had in store.

* * *

**(A/N: Short, I know! And sorry for not updating sooner. If people had messaged me how they wanted more, it would have been done sooner! :])**


	4. The aparment

**(Don't own S.E. If I did, plenty more makaXsoul there. ;))**

* * *

**Maka P.O.V**

Ava smiled as we made our way to the apartment, she looked innocent, unlike just a few minutes ago, with that murderous look. I smiled too, happy to meet someone new, though I didn't understand why she couldn't just crash with Death, or Kid, but whatever.

i started asking yes or no questions, so it would be easier for her. "So, you're a meinster and a weapon?"

She nods.

"That so cool! So you're completely insincted with yourself then?"

Another nod.

"Could you show me what kind of weapon you are?"

She shook her head, putting her finger to her lips, as if shushing a secret.

"Why do you want to hunt this kishin so bad?" Soul asks, forgetting she can't really answer, or so I thought.

She starts doing charades, of sorts. She mimics cradling something in her arms looking down, lovingly. "Baby?" I guessed, she shook her head no.

"Mother." Soul guessed, more like stated, but he apparently got it right, Ava was nodding so hard I thought her head would fall off.

"Ok, mother and what?"

She then draws a shape of a smoking pipe, then 'grabs' it and sticks it in her mouth, looking strong, noble, and someone to be feared and loved. Soul guesses right again, "Father?"

Astounding, he's really good at this.

Then, Ava does something appalling. She thrusts something, violently, at herself. When we couldn't get it, she repeated. Then, it clicked.

"Your mom and dad would die if you don't stop this kishin?"

Ava nods sadly. Soul whistles, impressed, "Then, are you here to protect them? If so, how?" Ava nods, and with her hands placed two things very close to each other, then pointed to herself, while with the other hand pushing them far away. It was clear what she meant.

She's protecting them, by staying away from them. My heart ached for her, until Soul said, "Huh?" And earned a Maka Chop.

* * *

**Soul P.O.V**

My head hurt, really bad. So what if I didn't get it the first time! Big deal. Ava laughed when Maka gave me a Chop, but not in a menacing way. As if remembering something amazing from her past, and just being happy.

anyway, as we made our way up to the apartment, screams from neighbors fighting, dogs barking and kids wailing made me think of what maybe Ava thought of our home. I was so used to it, I forgot how unnerving it can be, but when I turned around, she still seemed happy.

huh? was she used to it already? she must of lived in an apartment with her parents.

i shrugged, making it to our floor, then to our door, and unlocked it.

Blaire wasn't home still, I noted. I jestered to the couch, "You'll sleep here for tonight. Tomorrow, we'll come up with something." Ava nodded, plopping on the couch, sighing contently. Maka smiles, dragging me off to the kitchen, "Hey!" she spins, looking embarrassed," I'm sorry." The apology surprised me, and caught me off guard.

"What for?" I had forgotten about the argument this morning, that earned another Maka Chop, "Idiot." Maka whispered, before heading back to the living room, I was close behind, about to yell at her for yet again hitting me with a book, before maka shushed me, "Shhh." it wasn't long before, i knew why. Ava had fallen asleep, soundly. as she slept, I realized, she looked very familiar, but... I looked at Maka, and realizing, She looks the same as Maka sleeping! but that's impossible, so i brushed it off, and heading for bed.

* * *

**(A/N: R&R)**


End file.
